Concealing the Storm
by WaistCoatAvenger
Summary: ELSANNA Don't like? Don't read "Anna!" She yells snow flurries around the room. "Get off!" "Controll it." "I can't" "For me?" Elsa blushes red. "Don't you get it Anna?" She asks. "I cant controll it because of you..."


"Elsa, c'mon I know you didn't mean it." Elsa sighed and pulled her knees into her chest as ice began to coat the room.

"Anna..." She warned coldly, she heard Anna sigh at the other end of the door.

"And even if y-you didn't like what you did I uh well..." Anna's voice wandered. "Just let me in Elsa!" Anna begged resting her head against the door. "Please?" She asked her voice high pitched and Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the stinging of tears in her eyes.

"Anna...I'm so sorry I shouldn't of..." The young Queen choked on her words, her room was in cased with ice and it was freezing, surely even Anna could feel that from outside the door.

"Elsa I was having fun." She sighed. "And I know you were to." Anna desperately begged not wanting to be shut out yet again.

Elsa let out a shaky breath, desperately wanting to let Anna in. How would she react when she saw her room in this condition? More important how would she explain that Anna was the only person who she couldn't control her powers around. "You don't want to come in here." Elsa croaked. "My room isn't really suit for visitors at the moment." She continued.

"I'm not a visitor." The redhead replied. "I'm your sister." Elsa took a sharp breath in, that was her exact problem Anna was her sister. Nothing would change that no matter how hard she tried to run. Elsa stood up and grabbed onto the door handle unsure if she should let Anna in. "Could I come in Elsa?" She asked and the door slowly opened revealing a grief-stricken Elsa. Behind her was her room in cased in ice. Anna's eyes darted around the room in confusion.

"Told you." Elsa mumbled still dwelling on what she'd done to Anna earlier that night.

Anna stood up straighter and tried to look serious. "That's not why I'm here." She pointed out. "We need to talk about what happened." Anna said her seriousness faltering.

Elsa's eyes went wide."No! T-there's no need!" She said nervously. "It won't happen again I promise!" She said mentally slapping herself, she could of avoided this had she not had feelings for her little sister.

"For you maybe, but I-i need to talk about this Elsa." She said it like she'd done something terribly wrong, her eyes glistening with guilt. "I need to tell you how I felt..." She mumbled a longing look on her face. "C-can I come in please?" Elsa hesitated for a minute not wanting to hear her sister reject her, this was so wrong it was sickening Anna was her little sister! Elsa sighed warning signals going off in her head, but she decided to let her sister in anyway, she was tired of pushing her away... but the closer they became Elsa would find it harder to control of her powers.

"Y-yea..." Elsa nearly whispered opening her door and she took a sheepish step in trying not to slip on ice. Elsa shut the door and turned to Anna who was desperately trying not to slip. She snapped her fingers and the ice depleted In shrapnel that twirled and twisted before it completely disappeared. Anna frowned.

"You couldn't have done that before?!" Anna asked a little annoyed. Elsa smiled, Anna tired to be mean at points but she was just to innocent most of the time so she couldn't be. Anna looked flustered her cheeks pink and a cute pout formed on get face

"Your cute." Elsa said before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth mumbling apologies. "I not...you I uh." She said. "I'm so sorry!" She buries her hands into her face. Anna smiles despite the situation and wraps her hands around Elsa's waist.

The warm hands wrapped around her waist are almost comfort until she realizes its Anna and she can feel the heat rise in her cheeks, her touch is electric and ice covers the entire room. Elsa puts her hands away from Anna afraid she'd hurt her again.

"Anna get off!" She yells. "Please I don't want to hurt you!" She begs when Anna protests.

"You won't hurt me Elsa." Anna said hugging tighter. "You love me to much to do that." Elsa is melting into Anna's hug tempted to fall into her embrace but, resisting when she realizes that she could easily hurt her again.

"Please Anna." She begs. Anna only hugs tighter. "Anna!" She yells snow flurries around the room.

"Get off!"

"Control it."

"I can't!"

"For me?" Elsa blushes red.

"Don't you get it Anna?" She asks. "I can't control this because of you..." She runs her hands through her hair. Anna takes the chance to wrap her arms around Elsa's neck and bury her face into the crook of it.

"Elsa?..." Anna asks and she can feel the heat of her breath on her neck and she swallows hard forcing the dispel images of her sister underneath her out of her head.

"Mhmmmm?" She moans a response her heart beating out of her chest in realization of how she responded. Embarrassed she looked at the ceiling tying not to look at Anna.

"You know that thing you did tonight?" She asked smirking holding her sister impossibly close.

"Anna I didn't mea-."

"NO." Anna cut her off. "Listen just this once okay?" Anna cupped Elsa's face.

Elsa was looking directly into her sisters eyes her hands frosting over and she bit her lip trying not to make the snow storm around the room any worse.

Anna leaned in inches away from Elsa and for once in her life she actually felt Elsa become warm.

Elsa swallowed again holding her breath as her body felt as if it was on fire waiting to hear what Anna had to say

"Elsa, I know that your my big sister." She started with an ear to ear grin and a light blush over her cheeks where as Elsa was less pale and more red then anything else. Elsa was trying to look anywhere but Anna's soft pink lips was afraid of what she'd do to them in the inches of space they had between their faces. She silently prayed that this was all a dream and the storm picked up as she though more about Anna.

Anna was smiling happily as the storm picked up, she knew of Elsa's feelings and she could tell that Elsa was thinking about her when ice and snow appeared during there simple conversations but right now was just as bad as the not-so-called eternal winter Elsa had caused. Anna looked into Elsa's icy blue eyes that seemed to light up when Anna entered the room.

"I really really liked what you did a lot." Anna smirked. Elsa's mind took a minute to register what her little sister had said and when she did all she could do was freeze stand still hoping for any sort of diversion that would make her stop wanting her sister so badly. "So...how about" Anna leaned even closer to Elsa she could barely see her in the middle of the storm in her room. "you let me show you how much I liked it?" She flirted happily.

Elsa honestly thought she froze herself at this point. All she could focus on was her little sister whom was staring right back at her eyes dark with what Elsa now assumed was lust considering what she just said.

Anna pushed up on get tiptoes pressing her lips to Elsa's and she smirked into the kiss.

Elsa was just beginning to push away when she noted her sister getting closer to her face, but when her lips touched hers everything stopped even the snow stopped in its wake and fell to the ground the ice depleted as the snow whisked away with it.

Once the innocent kiss ended, Anna stepped back from Elsa who stood as still as a bored in the middle of the room. Anna suddenly felt bad was that not what Elsa felt about her? "I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

Elsa's mind was racing at the thought of her sister. 'RUN!' Her mind told her but her feet stayed still, dumbfounded look on her face and her eyes landed on the most beautiful thing in the world. Anna. The redhead mumbled "I'm sorry..." And Elsa immediately wanted to run, just as she'd always had but instead she stayed walking to Anna taking her hand and whispering.

"What is there to be sorry for?" Anna's face lit up looking at her sister she gave a shy smile. Elsa sighed though, letting Anna's hand out of her grasp and turning to the door.

"We should get back to the party, I'm sure I made quite the scene." Elsa said as her thoughts bombarded her judging her for her feelings for Anna. 'Your sick!' one of them cried it sounded and awful lot like her mother another one that left a particular scar in Elsa's head sounded like her dads. 'So looks like you found your _KING_.' it taunted. Elsa sighed looking back at Anna and opening the door.

"Okay!" She chimed. "After all..." She said locking arms with her sister and grinning when she noticed how nervous Elsa was about all this. "I've got a hot date now!" She finished and Elsa paused looking at the wall with wide eyes before laughing while snow fell down around them.

_'This is so wrong, so terribly wrong.' _She thought, looking at her little sister whom was dragging her back to the ball room. Anna turned to look at her sister for a second about to say something until she knocked into a wall falling but, landing safely in Elsa's arms. Both girls started to laugh and more snow fell around them.

Elsa smiled to herself after thinking for a moment, Anna was definitely worth risking her powers going off randomly for even if she never learned to conceal it.


End file.
